After the War: A Heros of Olympus FanFiction
by alexseth99
Summary: The war against Gaea is over but a lot is left unsaid. This is the story of what happens next from the points of view of the 7 of the prophecy plus a few others. It contains fluff and loving moments. It's my version of what I think should happen; all characters belong to the talented Rick Riordan.
1. Under the Water

After the War: A Heroes of Olympus Fan Fiction

**This is my first Fan Fiction so it might start of short, but I promise it will progress. I hope you enjoy my story!**

Chapter 1  
Percy

Percy sits at the bottom of his huge fountain that Tyson has made into a warm Jacuzzi bath tub, which he uses when he needs to get away from the stress of Camp Half-Blood. Two weeks have passed since Gaea was destroyed and Percy still found himself lingering on the thought of Leo. Leo has been a thought in the head of everyone since the end of the war. No one can believe that he is actually gone; it just doesn't feel real.

The Roman demigods just left an hour ago. Frank went with them as he is their new praetor and of course Hazel went with him.

"He's glad," Percy thought, "they are perfect for each other."

Jason decided to stay as to start building the shrines for all the gods and goddess and everyone could see the excitement in Piper's eyes when he made this announcement. He is glad too, he and Jason have grown close, but neither would admit it. Everyone was excited to find out that Nico would be staying around.

Annabeth had told Percy, "I think someone might be more excited than most."

Percy didn't have to think hard to guess who that was, Will Solace. But Percy tried not to think of Nico too much since it tends to make his head spin. How could Nico have a crush on Percy and he have no idea at all? When Nico let the cat out the bag, all Annabeth could do was laugh.

Percy had said, "Just wait, you won't laugh when I decide to take him up on that."

She replied, "Ahhh can I be the flower girl at your wedding!"

Again Annabeth won their joking contest. But in truth, Percy was flattered at the thought that someone had been star struck with him and he is hoping Nico will open up to Will.

All of a sudden, Percy hears a knock at his cabin door.

"Who could that be," Percy said getting out the tub.

When he opens up the door, his faces shines like a reflecting pool. "Hey there Annabeth, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to come hang with you, maybe come for a dip," she said with a smirk on her face that made Percy warm inside.

"Well come on in," he responded without hesitation.

She walks in and heads straight for the bathroom. She comes out in a bikini that makes Percy melt. It is blue with polka-dots as green as Percy's eyes. It is the first time Percy as seen her in a bathing suit this revealing. "I would ask what you think," she states, "but by the look on your face I see you love it."

Percy is speechless, but he thinks, "This will be the best swim ever." And as the son of Poseidon he swims a lot!


	2. Swimming in Love

Chapter 2  
Annabeth

**I hope you guys liked ****_Under the Water_****. The real fluff starts now ;)**

Annabeth could have died laughing from the look on Percy's face, but she decided it might ruin the mood. Hopefully, this will be the first time they will be together for more than an hour since after the war. They can't seem to go without interruptions.

"I'm so glad I was able to buy this from one of the Aphrodite campers", she thought," I really wanted to surprise him." And he looked surprised. Since he wasn't paying attention she thought she would break the tension. She burst into a run and pushes him into the giant tub. She laughs out of control when all of a sudden a giant burst of water takes her and pulls her in.

"You really tried to push "me" into a pool of water," Percy laughs.

"Yah, I didn't think it through, o well I still got you," she replied with a splash in his direction.

She pulls him in for a long, intimate kiss. Minutes pass before she pulls back. "Percy, wait I think we should to slow down.

"O yah, its fine we shouldn't move too fast," he whispers in a gently, warm tone.

That one thing she loves is that he always understands her. She grabs him like she is going for a kiss, but right when their lips touch she dunks him under. Right after, he grabs her and pulls her under. As soon as goes under she can feel air and opens her eyes.

"This reminds me of our kiss in the lake," she says.

"That feels like so long ago," he replies with a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. Most likely remembering all the time he spent with no memories of his past.

"That's all in the past now," Annabeth says as she hugs him as tight as she can. "All we need to worry about is our future, together!"

He hugs her back with his strong arms and the smell of the sea that she has come to love. She loves when they are close. It's the only thing that makes her always focused brain fuzzy. They kiss with such intensity.

As they break away for air, Annabeth almost purrs into his ear, "What did I do to deserve this."

"Be perfect," Percy says as their lips meet again. Still kissing, Percy raises them to the surface and carries her to a beach chair next to the tub he always uses after he gets out the tub. He sets her down still on top of her, both unwilling to separate so soon.

Their movements get more intense. Annabeth wonders, "Are we ganna do this I don't know if I'm ready." But before she can think anymore she hears the sound of the door and a girl's voice say, "O my gods, we are so sorry."

She turns to see Piper and Jason red-faced in the doorway. Percy gets off of Annabeth and the both walk to the door.

"We're so sorry guys; we should have knocked," Pipers says clearly flustered.

"No its ok. Nothing was happening, and anyway we should have locked the door," Annabeth say blushing. "Did y'all need something?"

Piper replies, "Chiron wants to talk to you in the Big House." "Something about needing you advice for the structure of a new building."

"O okay," Annabeth says throwing her clothes over her bathing suit. "You wanna walk with me Piper?"

"Sure," she replies. "Jason?"

"It's okay Pipes, I'll just chill with Percy," Jason response.

"Okay bye," the girls say together as they close the cabin door.

The first thing Piper says to Annabeth is, "Okay spill!"


	3. Story Time

Chapter 3  
Jason

**This chapter is divided between Jason and Piper and what happens when the boys and girls separate after that awkward walk-in. I would also love to hear from you guys so please review!**

"Dude that was awkward," Jason says in a laugh.

"Yah I know, but that was such bad timing," Percy says clearly pretending to be mad.

"Why," Jason pushes Percy's shoulder, "were you planning on getting some."

"No, Annabeth and I are taking things slow."

"Ahh that's good, but there's some news."

"What?" Percy asks curiously.

Jason thinks back to last night. He and Piper had been on a secret balcony on the roof Cabin 1 and they were going but slow. They had been making out for an hour, but that time when they came up for a breath, they had a silent conversation. They were ready for the next level. He gently takes off her clothes and then his own.

"You ready," he asked his voice as gentle and a breeze.

"I will always be ready for you," she moans in to his ear.

When Jason finished, Percy was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm glad for you dude." "So how is it?"

"How's what?" he asked in confusion.

"You know, how's the first time," Percy ask with a red face.

"O, it was awesome; I have never felt that way before." "It's like flying, but better. Way better!"

"That's good. I want to try with Annabeth, but I don't want to rush her."

"Yah but look on the bright side."

"What?" Percy asks.

"When you go down on her, you can breathe underwater so you never have to come up for air."

"You are a perv Jason Grace," Percy says while laughing, but secretly thinking about what Jason said.

_**Piper**_

Annabeth just finished telling Piper about what happened before they walked in, which she apologized twice for already. Piper was freaking out.

"I can't believe y'all almost did it," she squealed.

"We didn't almost do it, we are taking it slow," Annabeth said softly.

"And how does Percy feel about that?" Piper ask in a sincere tone.

"He's understands and doesn't try to rush me."

"Well that's really sweet, also I have some news about Jason and I," Piper said with a naughty grin.

"Nooo," Annabeth exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes," Piper squeaked, "It happened last night."

"It's your turn to spill!" Annabeth taunted.

When Piper finished, she saw Annabeth smiling. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing it's just sweet, I think I want to try this with Percy." "After hearing this, I want to be this close to Percy; the closest you can get to a person."

"Ahh that's sweet Annabeth," said Piper.

They reached the lake when Annabeth remembered, "Wait, Piper I thought Chiron wanted to see me."

"O, about that." "I was embarrassed after walking in. I was originally just ganna ask to talk but it was awkward so I came up with a better reason for walking in." "I couldn't say I wanted to tell you I did it with Jason and ask what was happening with Percy; Jason would have died."

"You are so funny," Annabeth laughed barley able to breath.

"Let's head back," said Piper also laughing.

They walk back to Cabin 3 and their awesome boyfriends arm in arm.


	4. A New Family

Chapter 4  
Nico

**Hope y'all are liking my story. Please review and enjoy this new ship Rick gives us in Blood of Olympus.**

Nico awoke with a smile on his face. A fact that would have been unusual a few weeks ago, but now thanks to a certain bright doctor Nico finds himself smiling more and more. The three days he spent in the infirmary with Will Solace as his doctor as changed his perspective on life. He is still jittery from what happened last night and what comes next.

Last night was the first real date Nico and Will had went on and the results were not what Nico had expected. Will had set up a picnic for Nico and himself on the far side of the lake in a cozy little out cove in the trees. Nico knew why Will chose this spot. Everyone knows about Will being gay, but Nico is still not ready with the idea of telling the whole camp.

"Where are we going," Nico asked confused due to the fact that Will insisted on blind folding Nico so the picnic could remain a surprise.

"Oookay! Now!" Will said in is sunny voice.

"O my gods this is amazing," Nico said while pulling Will into a warm embrace.

The two demigods held the hug for what felt like hours to Nico until Will said with a blushing face, "Why don't we sit and eat."

"So," Nico said serving himself a sandwich, "I can't believe it has been two weeks since the war ended."

"I know I haven't even realized" "I guess it's because I lose all perception of time when I'm with you."

This statement left Nico blushing and speechless. "I can't believe he said that," Nico thought, but he understood. His time with Will has been beyond amazing. Courage suddenly grew in this body. He said something he never thought he would be brave enough to say to anyone.

"Will," Nico said, "would you be my boyfriend." Right after he said that his face flushed and his breath hitched.

Will looked like an arrow came out of nowhere, but lucky for Nico it must have been an arrow from _Eros._

"Yes!" Will said with is face radiating sun light even in the dark of night.

This had been the happiest thing Nico has ever heard. And they sealed the deal with a passionate (_Knock, Knock_)…

The knock at the door shakes Nico out of his flashback from last night. A smile spread on his face as he heard the voice of his new boyfriend at the door.

"Death Boy, you awake in there." If anyone but Will called him that, he would have laid them out.

"Yes Sunshine," Nico said opening up the door.

"You ready?" Will asked pulling him into a hug.

"I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be."

What Will is talking about is the _what comes next_ part. Even though Nico isn't ready for all of Camp Half-Blood to know, he wants to tell his friends. On the way to the lake where all his friends are meeting up, Will tells Nico about how he told his two best friends about their relationship. Nico isn't upset due to the fact that they had discussed it last night. Nico felt fine with it because he knew that Will's friends would never break Will's trust, and he felt it was fair for Will to have is friends know aswell.

They walk up to the already assembled group of friend, which includes Frank and Hazel as they are at Camp Half-Blood on Roman business. As they walk up, Hazel runs to Nico and gives him a huge hug.

"So what are we all here far?" asks Hazel now next to Frank

"Well, we have some news," exclaims Nico.

"O my gods, you're pregnant!" says Jason in a loud, joking tone.

"Wait, what, NO!" says Nico.

"Nico and I are dating," Will says in a bold, straight forward voice.

"Well it's about time," Annabeth says.

"What?" Nico replies.

"Nico, we all seen this coming; the way you two act around each other," response Percy.

"We are happy for you two," Piper says pulling both Nico and Will into a hug.

"O, well do you think everyone else at Camp knows," Nico panics.

"No Nico it is because we are your friends; but even if they did no one would care and if they did, they would answer to me," Hazel beams.

"Thanks sis," Nico says kissing her on the forehead.

"How about we go celebrate with a pool party at my cabin?" Percy announces.

The group of friends head out to go get their swim suits and snacks to eat. They are more than friends, they are family. Nico and Will walk off hand in hand with smiles that stretch from here to Olympus.

"I'm lucky to have such loving, understanding, and supporting friends," Nico thought. "My new family!"


	5. The Flight Home

Chapter 5  
Leo

**Finally we get to hear from Leo, and he reunites with the Camp. It's not very eventful, but it is opening for the next chapter were he explains what happens the group. The next chapter will be up soon I promise. Thanks from the reviews. I hope for more.**

Leo sits on the back of Festus, his huge bronze dragon, with Calypso sleeping on his back. Her warmth pressed up against him. He can't believe he had found her or that he even survived his encounter with Gaea. The plan seemed so risky but he knew it was the only way.

He felt bad about not going straight back to his friends, but he had a promise to keep with Calypso. They had a lot to time to since they left the island. Since they left, they had talked about their relationship and about life as a couple. As soon as they left sight of the island, Calypso said she could feel a change. She said it must be the curse lifting. She was aware of time taling take hold; she somehow knew she would now age like a normal mortal so she will be able to be with Leo in a real relationship.

They decided to go back to camp as soon as possible. Stopping only to fix Festus, and maybe to see some sights Calypso has missed since being trapped. Right now, they are about thirty minutes from camp and Leo is nervous. He is afraid his friends will be mad, and they had a right to be. He is also scared of something else; something he hasn't shared with his girlfriend. For her to see Percy. Leo knows she loves him without some curse, but he is scared she might still have hidden feelings for Percy, cursed or not. But, he trust her with all his heart and has faith in her.

Behind him he feels her stir.

"Are we almost there," she whispers in to his ear.

"Almost," he answers, "about ten minutes.

She tightened her arms around him. He could feel her pressed against his back and could not keep his thoughts from wondering. They have shared many kisses over their trip. Some more serious then others. She had said all her relationships have been forced and happened so fast, so now that she has real love she wants to do it right and go slow. Leo understood and was totally ok with that. He is just happy that she likes him for him.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Yah I'm scared they will be mad," he replies.

"From what you described, they will be mad that you tricked them; but they will be happier that you are alive."

"Yah, you are right. Plus now I never need to be nervous."

"And why is that."

"I have a girlfriend who will always be there to help. Also she has super awesome magic to protect me," he said his joking affectionate tone she just loves.

"I'll always be here for you. I…I love you Leo."

Leo was speechless at first to the surprising statement, but eventually answers, "I love you too and I always will!"

"What's that," she says pointing at a valley.

"That my lovely is Camp Half-Blood," he beams with happiness.

As they swoop lower, they see the red fields of strawberry and the campers coming out for breakfast. They dive for the pavilion to sounds of cheer and screams of excitement. He sees his friends all standing by the pavilion. When they land, he is rushed by a crowd of campers all joyous. The ones right at the front are his siblings from Cabin 9. He gives them all high fives, hugs, and promises from answers. When he gets out the crowd, he is face to face to his friends. They all wear different expressions ranging from rage to extreme happiness. The one face he is most scared of is Hazel's. It is a face like he used to get from his mom._ You got some explaining to do mister._

"Hey guys," Leo says so nervous it hardly comes out.

Speaking first in a voice so full of emotion it cracks Hazel says, "Explain, now!"


	6. Homecoming

Chapter 6  
Hazel

**Here's the explanation to the group from Leo. Some fluff is coming up next so stay tuned. It should be up soon. As always, please review. Hope y'all are enjoying my story. Also y'all can follow me on Tumblr. My user name is ****_Alpha-Lobster_****. **

There is no word to describe what Hazel is feeling at thismoment. All she knows is Leo has some explaining to do. She is happy don't get her wrong, but she is also demanding answers. She observes the expressions of her friends.

Piper is in shock from seeing Leo alive. The only signs of emotion are the tears rolling down her face. Jason looks like he just received the best news of his life. Percy and Annabeth both have equal expressions of confusion, curiosity, and happiness. Nico and Will stay to the back with looks of relief on their face. Flank stayed close to her side looking relieved. He never left her side throughout the ordeal. He was her rock. Leo has on an expression of deep sadness. Everyone can tell he feels awful. Calypso's face is the only one whose face makes her laugh in her head. It looks like she felt so awkward being there, and she would rather be anywhere else.

Hazel jumps out her day dream after hearing Leo speak.

"How about we all go somewhere private?" Leo speaks awkwardly.

"We can use the Big House," states Chiron, "I would like to hear all this as well."

Once they all settles in the Big House, all eyes lock onto Leo. Everyone waiting to hear his tail.

"So it's nice to see you guys," Leo says softly, "how have y'all been?"

"Besides thinking you're dead for the last two weeks, fine," says Hazel in a flat tone.

"Ok, fair enough," replies Leo with a frown. "Let me just start from the beginning." "I knew this was the only way that no one in the group had to die. When I was rebuilding Festus, it became clear what I had to do. I already had the plan to defeat Gaea laid out, so the idea to self-administer the potion that would bring me back seemed the best plan. I knew y'all wouldn't agree so I only revealed certain parts of my plan."

"You're right," Jason states, "we wouldn't have let you do it." "It was too risky."

"But it worked," Leo replies "Please let me finish." "I woke up two days later from the weirdest experience of my life. Coming back to life. I probly should have programmed Festus to take me straight back, but I had a promise to keep to Calypso. Now because I fulfilled my promise, I have the best girlfriend ever."

Leo goes on to tell them about using the astrolabe he put into Festus and what they suspected about Calypso aging. Everyone seems to be content and understanding after hearing Leo's amazing and touching story.

"Wow," states Haze, "that was amazing." "I'm so glad everything worked out."

"Chiron?" Piper says, "I think we need a welcome back party for Leo and a welcome party for Calypso."

"That's another thing, Chiron," says Leo. "Can Calypso stay at camp?" "She has nowhere to go."

"Since this has never happened before and she has nowhere to go, she can have a room in the Big House."

"O my gods, thank you Chiron," says Leo. "Come on babe, let's get you settled in before the celebration tonight."

"Okay Leo," she replies with a smile while following him upstairs.

Once they were gone, everyone seems to relax though Hazel swears she can see pain on Percy's face. "One bridge at a time," she thought.

"Okay guys," Pipers exclaims, "let's go get this party started."

Everyone, including Leo and Calypso, heads from the Big House to the Dinning Pavilion to celebrate Leo's homecoming.


	7. Catching Up

Chapter 7  
Percy

**Sorry for the wait I've been so busy getting ready for Finals. My Finals are this week so it may be another slow week, but after I have two weeks off so I will be updating a lot. Hope you like the chapter and stay tuned. Thanks for all the follows and as always please review.**

Percy has been avoiding Leo at all cost since his welcome home celebration. Don't get him wrong he is beyond glad Leo is ok but he is afraid to confront the awkward elephant always in the room, Calypso. Percy can't believe she got off her island. He is kind of ashamed to be near her knowing his promise he never fully lived up to.

She tries to make conversation with him but it always ends in silence. Today, though, he is finally going to talk to her and clear the air. He decided this last night after having a long talk with Annabeth. She told him that she knows he loves her and that his feelings for Calypso are gone, but she said that he needs to talk to Calypso and clear the air. So, he invited Calypso over saying he wanted to talk and catch up.

He just finished making some blue Kool-Aid to drink when there is a knock at his cabin door. "Come in," he yells from the other side of the cabin.

"Hey Percy," Calypso says walking into the cabin and closing the door, "what's up?"

"Not much would you like some Kool-Aid?"

"Sure," she replies taking a glass, "so you wanted to talk."

"Yah I just wanted to clear the air and just talk. We haven't really gotten the chance since you arrived."

"Okay that sounds good I have been wanting to catch up with you." "How are you doing; how have you been since last we met, besides the whole Gaea thing."

"I've been good actually. Annabeth and I and doing great."

"That's good," she smiles, "I'm glad we both have someone to be happy with."

"Yah me too" "How have you been since I last saw you."

"Well, I've been well." "I met Leo and got off the island so better then I've been in a while."

"I'm glad." "So I'm just going to come out and say this; I'm so sorry for not checking and making sure the Gods let you go." "I know it's no excuse, but after the Titan War we got so busy then Juno took me for her plan," he says with guilt in his voice.

"Percy, calm down its ok." "I understand and I'm kind of happy you did. I might have never met Leo if I got off the island after the Titan War."

"So are we all good?"

"We're all good!" she says pulling him in a tight hug. "So when will I be able to get to know this lovely Annabeth?"

"I don't know. One day we will have to have a date night with all the others so you can get to know everyone."

"That sounds like fun."

They spend another hour just talking about the world and its wonders and the people at camp. They also made plans for the date night. They just finish writing all the details when there is a knock at the cabin door."

"I wonder who that could be," Percy says walking to the door. "Hello," he says opening the door.

Right after he says that, he feels a pair of lips crash into his and a warm body press into him. The girl moans into his mouth. He recognizes the feel of her lips as his wonderful girlfriend. Her hands start to drift up his shirt when he pulls away with bright red cheeks.

"Ummm Annabeth we have a guest," Percy whispers.

She immediately blushes. "Sorry Calypso," Annabeth says, "I knew he was taking to you today so I wanted to give him support. I just thought you would have left already I should have asked before jumping on him.

Just then, Leo burst into the room yelling what's up. "Hey guys, I was just coming check on Calypso."

"Thank the Gods you are hear it is so awkward," says Percy. "Annabeth walked in and went straight to making out without seeing if I was alone or not," he laughed.

"That's hilarious guys," Leo says while laughing out of breath. "So babe you ready to go?"

"Actually, I wanted to see if Annabeth would take a walk with me," Calypso answers.

"Um sure that sounds like fun, Percy?" she answers.

"You go ahead, I actually wanted to talk to Leo as well," he responses.

"O ok sure," says Leo. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks as the girls walk out into the moon light.


End file.
